


Reunion

by Angeliise



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise
Summary: In the midst of midnight, Katara ponders on Zuko's whereabouts. Unbeknownst that the walls got ears.Follow Katara and Zuko as their longing for each other come together in a heartfelt reunion and a slice of tension between them.Well, the sexual kind at least.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Reunion

Katara knew that it was wrong of her for thinking this. She knew that her thoughts were irrational, nonsensical and just stupid! 

But… she couldn’t help it. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about him and wonder where he was, what had happened to him since he… betrayed her. Since she opened herself up to him and he to her. She thought - no, she was hoping that it would be a step into the right direction and then he did what he did to her! 

…

And Aang. 

But here she was leaning against a pillar in the Western Air Temple. Sigh. “Zuko,” she hugged her delicate frame, “I wish you would come back.” 

A whisper she hoped the chill wind would carry to him wherever he was- 

“Wait what?!” 

Katara jumped at the sudden voice. She hurled herself to the voice and gaped at her brother standing with his hands outstretched and animated expression. “You  _ miss  _ Zuko?!” 

Katara hurriedly made her way to him and said in a low growl. “You’re being loud, Sokka.” 

He stood upright, arms folded. “How could I not? My baby sister said that she missed the one guy who betrayed her and was the reason we nearly lost Aang!” 

“He didn’t mean to!” She snapped. She fell back as her own mind had betrayed her. No… she couldn’t have actually said that, right? Or… meant that, right?! The shocked expression on Sokka told her that those words did indeed escape her lips. She frantically turned around. It was more so to hide the blush across her cheek. 

It wasn’t until she felt Sokka’s hand on her shoulder. She refused to turn so she let him speak. “Katara, when you said that you hated him, did you really mean that?” 

Sokka had his moments and she couldn’t tell if she lucky that these were going to one of them or not. 

Those words she had uttered while Aang was recovering from the near-fatal incident had prompted everyone, even Toph, to stay clear from her. But how couldn’t they? She had worded her utmost disdain, disgust and fury with him. But what nobody seemed to have noticed in her voice was the shaky disappointment and hurt that drowned each word. 

“No.” She finally answered. She didn’t want him to go with Azula. Had she been able to duplicate herself she would have taken Aang to safety  _ and  _ fought Azula to get Zuko back. But she doubted that Zuko shared the same sentiments

* * *

Zuko twisted in his sleeping bag as sleep wouldn’t claim his mind, already. His mind was elsewhere. That elsewhere being a certain waterbender -- Katara. He knew that he couldn’t just walk up to Aang and the gang and ask to join them. Like, that would never work, he thought. 

Zuko would be lying if he said that Katara’s acceptance of him into the group wasn’t the bit he was actually worried about. In fact, it was because of her that he had such a hard time making his move but… it had to be perfect. For him. For his future. But most importantly. For her 

For her. For her forgiveness. 

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Sokka. He had kept that moment a secret and it did nothing to stop the rampant thoughts around Zuko and where he might be. She woke up wondering where he was and went to bed with his beautiful face as the last thing she saw before she fell to sleep. She didn’t mind though, she thought. 

She could still feel the soft skin from his scarred side and the smell of sandalwood lingering in her nostrils. Although his outfit was baggy, she would never forget those muscled yet lean arms of his from their fight. Or the way in which he held himself while firebending. So confident, dominant. Although firebending is a rather aggressive form of bending, his hands moved with utmost smoothness and she could only imagine what his hands would feel like. The things she knew those hands could do to her-

Oh, La! She couldn’t believe such thoughts were invading her mind in the midst of everything that has been going on in the world. 

Katara lifted the sag of meat she had gone out to hunt and could hear the frantic noises from Sokka and Aang. She rolled her eyes as she wasn’t in the mood to take the role as a mom. That was until she saw Toph’s burnt feet. “What happened?!” 

She dumped the bag of meat and quickly got to healing Toph’s legs much to her displeasure. “What happened, Toph? Tell us,” she placed a hand on her shin and gave it a gentle squeeze, “please.” 

Toph huffed. “You guys will kill him for this.” 

Katara nearly lost focus. It was a  _ him. _ Before she could ask of the person, Aang stepped forward. “Who is he? Is it someone we know?!” 

Katara gulped. She was getting a bad feeling about this. If this person was some random she would have said so. If it was an enemy like the Combustion Man, she would have said so. The fact that she is so reluctant must mean that it’s… No…Yes. Please.. Let it be who she thought. 

Katara felt a cheeks heating when Toph held her gaze. She gulped again, opening her mouth. 

“Forget what I said. Sugar Queen might just have a heart attack if I  _ confirm  _ her anxious thoughts.” 

Katara’s face flushed. It was him! Zuko. He was here. Zuko was here! Oh La, where? Her eyes were darting in every direction for where he could possibly be but- uh, if she just had Toph’s ability to sense when someone is near! She- 

“Katara, do you have any idea of who it could be?” 

Katara flinched from Aang’s voice. She looked around her and was met with a dumbfounded Aang and Suki. Sokka was looking away, as if to say ‘I know who you are thinking of and I’m just going to pretend that there's a pretty bird behind me’.

Katara bit on her lower lip, hesitating to answer. “Ehh, I don’t..” She trailed off. 

Her eyes fell on Toph’s healed feet and she took the opportunity to rise. She gave them their fakest smile she could possibly muster. “Let’s talk it out over dinner. I’m sure we are all tired and could use some after this long day.” 

Luckily Aang didn’t question anything and they quickly drowned themselves in her cooking. Sokka had taken the lead and successfully drifted the conversation from Toph’s perpetrator to a random bird. 

When sleep caught up with most of them, Katara carefully stepped out of her tent- “Where do you think you are going?” 

Katara heeped. “Oh, Toph you scared me.”

Toph snickered. “And it will never get old.” 

Right when Katara was going to scramble for a reason, Toph spoke again. “Head west in a straight line and you’ll find his tent.” 

“Oh, I- I wasn’t-” 

“Katara, just go and confess your beating heart to him and come back with him already!” 

Katara felt her face burning and she- “No, I… I just-...” She stole a glance from Toph. “You don’t think I’m being stupid.” She said in a low whisper. 

Toph shook her head. “From your heart rate to the rush of adrenaline and dopamine running through your nerves, I would say you are too crazy about him not to be stupid about this.” 

“But he-” 

“Katara,” this time she held Toph’s gaze, she was smiling, “go.” 

“Thank you,” she said, returning the smile, “Toph.” 

* * *

Katara made her way through the final bushes before she was standing in front of an open tent. She was panting, not from the excessive walking but from her restless heart. She wanted to see him. She wanted to-

Zuko’s head plopped out of the tent and stood still at the sight of her. 

She had wanted to see him. She had wanted to tell him how much she… hated him.. How much she wished he had taken the lightning and not Aang. How disappointed she was. How much he had hurt her- just! “Urgh!” 

“Ka-Katara?” 

His voice. So hoarse and low. She must have woken him up from her footsteps. She stole a quick glance before clenching her hands. She thought she would approach him in a calm and forgiving manner but seeing his face! Seeing that handsome yet innocuous look on his face, as if even he couldn’t believe that she was standing there. 

She saw him take a step forward, with his hands reaching for her. She took a step back which made him halt. 

* * *

Zuko felt the sweat drop fall along his face as she fought for the right words to say. He was in shock at her overall presence. He had thought that once Toph made it back to the others, his chances of any redemption would be futile. Especially with Katara. Maybe that was it. Maybe Katara had come to settle it. For good. 

Zuko’s mouth twitched. Although, his death might be near. He couldn’t help but marvel at her curly tresses that enhanced her curvy figure. Not that the fitting clothing didn’t already do it for him. He had watched her hands turn into fists but he would never forget those soft hands upon his burned skin. 

Those hands would have physically healed his scar, but what they had already done was heal parts of the emotional scar that preceded deep within him. Opening up to her, letting her touch his scar had left an impact on him. And although he had been a prince for a while, he had never forgotten the soft touch from Katara. 

“Katara.” He started. 

“No!” She turned her face, shutting her eyes. 

* * *

The sound of her name in his voice was too tempting and he wanted him to stop talking. She was mad at him. She was mad at what he had done. Yet she wanted to hug him. She wanted to tell him how happy she was that he was okay. She wanted to know- Oh La! Why, oh why did Zuko conflict her mind so? 

“You.” She said, biting her lower lip. She had to hate him. It was the right thing to do but- she looked at him again, this time noticing his Adam’s apple jolt. 

“Me.” He said. 

“You.” She spoke in a loud and clear tone. The words were there. He betrayed her. He betrayed all of them and he needed to know that! He needed to know how his betrayal had hurt h-them all. He needed to know-

“You hurt me.” She muttered under her breath. She hadn’t noticed her hands clutching her elbows in a hug until now, trying to stop her trembling body. Her teary eyes met his, locked on him. “Why did you do that to me?” 

She saw his mouth open, wavering. “I thought… I thought you changed. You opened up to me about your mother. I thought!” 

* * *

The words had left Zuko at the tears that now streamed down the beautiful person in front of him. Tears that were caused by him. His actions. Actions that he greatly regretted. If not for himself, for her. Zuko’s legs moved on their own and before he knew it he was in front of Katara. Much to both of their surprises. They held their gaze until Katara looked away again, sniffing her tears in. 

“Katara,” he whispered so only she could hear it, “I’m sorry.” 

He kept her eyes on her. If words failed him, at least he would show how deeply regretful he was. She still didn’t look at him so he continued. 

“I know. I know that nothing I say or do will ever show you how upset I am of what I did, the things I said. I came here to join you in defeating my father and-” 

“Join us?!” 

“I-” 

“You think you can waltz in here and pretend like all is alright?! How could you think that after  _ everything _ ? It’s because of you that we nearly lost Aang! It’s because of you that we are in this… twisted situation. It’s because of you!”  _ It’s because of you that my mind has been stuck on you ever since.  _ She wanted to add. She looked away.

He looked to the ground. “I know. I know you must hate me wit-” 

“I don’t hate you.” 

He tipped his head up. He knew that he would be diminishing his chances by what he was going to do. He cupped her chin in his hands, making her face him again. His voice low and filled with hope. “You what?”

* * *

When Zuko placed his hands on her chin, she had wanted to kiss him right there and then. Oh, his scent was invading her mind and it didn’t help that her mouth had betrayed her yet again. And she knew it was going to do it again for she repeated, “I don’t hate you.” 

If Zuko was going to bounce between intimacy level, then she was going to do the same. Katara took the hand that held her chin, holding it between their chests. 

“I was worried. I was worried of what might happen to you when you go back with Azula. I wish I could have split into two and gotten both you and Aang out of the cave but-” She averted her eyes from him. “-but then I went into a fit about how much I hated you. How much I didn’t care about you but… that was not true. I-” 

“Katara.” 

Again that hoarse sound was sending chills through Katara. Her eyes were yet again on his and this time she knew that they were staying there. 

“You won’t believe how happy I am to hear that you don’t hate me.” 

“I-” 

He smiled. She could feel her heart pounding against her skin almost. “I know. I know that all might not be forgiven and I will do anything,” he gave her hand a tiny squeeze, “anything to make it up to you, Katara.” 

You. Not as in the whole group but her only. That’s what she thought, at least. 

“Really?” She said in a low whisper, unsure of whether to be ecstatic or angry that he didn’t include the others. 

“Really.” 

She swiftly let go of his hand and turned around, her hands on her waist. She let out an audible huff. “Fine. Then you can prove it by coming with me. To the others.” She quickly added. 

When she heard him fiddle with his tent she spoke again. “Y-You can leave your tent there, we have enough.” If he was going to do anything to show that he was sorry then… well then… she might as well have some fun. 

“Oh, err… which tent will I be sleeping in?” 

…

…

…

“Mine.” 


End file.
